


The Risk All Point

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Doyle finally admit to their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risk All Point

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Risk All Point  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,055  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Doyle  
>  **Summary:** Dylan and Doyle finally admit to their feelings.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fest10](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) at smallfandomfest  
>  **A/N2:** Title taken from one of the episodes.

_"Don't think I haven't thought about it."_

Doyle closed her eyes as the words repeated over and over in her head and she clung to them like a lifeline. To think that Dylan had actually thought of her in that way. A sexual way. As a woman and not just as an android. Even though his admission had probably just been brought on by the circumstances they had found themselves in, it was still a very heady thought. Since she had met the Captain of the Andromeda Ascendant she had had feelings. Feelings she knew she shouldn’t have but at least back then she had thought she stood a chance. Even if it was a little one. But it had all changed the minute she had found out she was an android. How could he want her now? Now that she wasn’t human but a machine. Men like him didn’t love machines.

“Doyle?”

Her name being spoken from those lips, in that husky tone of his sent shivers down her spine. And she knew they were shivers because Harper had given her that gift. At the time she had found out she wasn’t human she hadn’t fully appreciated the range of emotion and the way her body could feel as if a human woman could. But when she was stuck in that tiny room with Dylan she could really appreciate the trouble Harper had gone through to make her appear and act human.

“Doyle!”

This time the tone was firmer and she shook her head before she opened her eyes and stared into his.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes.”

As she stared into his blue eyes she felt another shiver go through her. She ignored the feeling as best she could. “I’m fine. Running at optimal efficiency as always.”

Dylan was shocked at the sarcastic tone she used. “Okay, Doyle. Spit it out. There’s something bothering you. What is it?”

She quickly shook her head. The last thing she needed to do was try to explain to the captain why she had spent the last hour or so staring into the emptiness of space and mooning over his words to her from last week. Hell, she couldn’t even explain it to herself. All she knew was that those few words had meant more to her than anything anyone had ever said to her before. Even if she knew they couldn’t be true.

Dylan watched as the look of sadness came upon her features. Whatever it was, whatever she was feeling he had to know what it was.

“Come on. Talk to me, Doyle. I can’t help you if you won’t let me.” He leaned his down closer to hers before he whispered, “I can make it an order.”

Doyle sighed in frustration. She didn’t want to talk about it but it looked as if she wouldn’t have any choice. Maybe next time it would teach her better than to hide out on the Observation Deck of the Andromeda.

Just as Dylan opened his mouth to order her to speak, the words came tumbling out of her mouth. Words that he was shocked to hear.

“Do you remember the things you said to me last week?”

He quickly nodded his head. _Hell yeah, he remembered! And if the situation hadn’t been so perilous he would have had no problem acting on his words._

At Dylan’s nod she continued. “Well, I can’t seem to get them out of my mind. They keep going over and over in my head.” She took an unnecessary deep breath before she continued. “I want you to really mean those words and it’s driving me crazy that you don’t. I mean, I really do understand why you can’t, because I’m an android and that’s something I can never change, but it doesn’t stop me from wishing you could.”

As she finished speaking he stared at her in stunned silence. This was the first time Dylan Hunt was at a loss for words. _How could she think for even a second that he hadn’t meant every word he had said to her?_ Wait. She thought he didn’t because she was an android? Of all the.....

“So you think I’m a liar? You think because you’re not a human woman that I couldn’t mean what I said? Is that about right?”

“I didn’t mean...”

Dylan quickly interrupted her before she could finish speaking. “It’s okay. But let me tell you something. Your being an android or not doesn’t have any basis in what I say.”

“It doesn’t?” She couldn’t help but be doubtful as she asked the question.

“No. It doesn’t.” A soft smile slowly spread across his face before he continued, “And I don’t say what I don’t mean. Not ever.”

It took her a few minutes for the words he had said to finally sink in. “So that means that you...”

Once more Dylan interrupted. “Does it mean that I have thought about you more times than I care to admit to? Yes, it does. Since I met you I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. I have thought about what it would be like to have you waiting for me in my cabin after a long shift, what it would be like to hold you in my arms and to kiss your lips. But most of all I’ve thought about you and wondered what it would be like to have you want me, to know that you wanted all those things from me that I want from you.”

It was Doyle’s turn to be stunned absolutely speechless. She had thought because she was an android she didn’t stand a chance with the gorgeous man standing in front of her. But now she knew that not only did she have a chance but he actually wanted her too.

Even though she was thrilled at the prospect of having Dylan for her very own she couldn’t help the doubt that tried to spoil her happiness. “But I’ve been told that relationships between an android and an organic don’t work out.”

Dylan wrapped his arms around her body, pulled her close to him and lowered his head. Just before his lips met hers he whispered, “Oh, let’s just risk it, shall we?”


End file.
